


Между нами, девочками

by Gavrik, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, Crack, Het, Humor, M/M, Slash, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Асгардская выпивка не подходит для людей
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	Между нами, девочками

— Мы вместе уже десять лет, — пьяно жаловалась Пеппер Наташе, с обиженным видом заглядывая в бокал, на дне которого золотым цветом плескалась асгардская настойка, — а он до сих пор не позволяет мне… 

Наташа сидела напротив, очень медленно моргала и поддакивала в нужных местах. Она выпила настойки на два бокала больше. Девушки чуть покачивались в такт музыке и иногда раздваивались, и тогда Баки жмурился, головокружение ненадолго усиливалось, проходило, и девчонок снова было две, как положено. Баки выпил настойки на бутылку больше, чем Наташа.

— Это… несправедливо, — выдала Нат, сосредоточенно глядя на стену. — Старк же, он же…

— Как пещерный человек! — Пепс стукнула бокалом о стол. — А я хочу!

— Раз хочется, надо брать!

— Что хочется? — спросил Баки, смотря, как у макушки Наташи возникает золотое сияние. Он проморгался, голову приятно закружило.

— Хочу сверху, — сказала Пеппер. — Дал бы хоть потрогать!

— Очень нес-современно, — чуть неразборчиво сказала Наташа. — Я тоже ни разу мужику не вставляла. И не щупала, — грустно закончила она, налила по новой всем троим.

— Так это... — мысль родилась вместе с первым глотком искрящейся настойки. Баки отпил еще и еще. — Можете меня, если так хочется. Мне не жалко.

— Ба-аки, — Наташа несфокусированно уставилась на него, глаза так и разъезжались в разные стороны, Пеппер склонилась вперед, чуть не свалившись на нее. — Точно. У нас есть Баки. Иди на диван, — на этих словах она задумалась, ведь Баки и так был на диване. — Снимай штаны, — велела она, кивнув и чуть разлив из бокала.

Они сели по разные стороны от него, помогли стащить штаны, застрявшие на щиколотках. Трусы тоже быстро слетели. Баки уставился на свой пах, заторможенно подумал, а где Стив, раз он уже голый, но тут две женские ладони толкнули его на спинку дивана, потянули за колени, бедра разъехались в стороны, почти в шпагат.

— Баки, зачем тебе такие бедра? — с явной завистью спросила Нат. — Ты же не Черная Вдова.

— У Тони тоже хорошие, — сказала Пеппер и погладила Баки по бедру. — Только не такие волосатые.

— Я ими душу врагов.

— Это я делаю! — ревниво воскликнула Нат и ущипнула его прямо рядом с яйцами.

— Ай! Но я… бля, не щекотись, я это придумал… Я был первой Черной Вдовой, то есть этим… Зимним Солдатом, — в голове путалось, но эту вещь Баки знал совершенно точно.

— Нежный такой, — восхитилась Пеппер, погладив его по дырке. — И мягкий.

— Потому что мы со Стивом утром трахались и днем, — похвастался Баки. Отпил из бокала. Было приятно лежать и чувствовать теплые прикосновения.

Пеппер надавила на дырку, восторженно взвизгнула, когда палец легко вошел по костяшку. Наташа щупала бедра и мяла ягодицы, бормоча, что такая роскошь досталась такому, вот такому, кто вообще не ценит.

— Стив ценит, — запротестовал Баки и ойкнул, когда рядом с пальцем Пеппер ему вставили еще два. 

Внизу живота пошло тепло, Баки расслабленно откинулся назад, еще отпил из бокала, причмокнув от приятного вкуса. И приятных поглаживаний. Девчонки гладили и тискали его бедра, двигали пальцами, растягивая дырку, посылая чудесные искры по всему телу.

— А здесь кожа тонкая-тонкая и как шелковая, — мечтательно сказала Пеппер, трогая его под мошонкой. 

— Горячий внутри, нежный, — Наташа задумчиво гладила его, обводила большим пальцем края дырки. — Здесь вообще как лепестков касаюсь, — поделилась она с Пеппер, а та радостно кивнула. 

— Сколько сможешь принять? — жадно спросила Пеппер, вставила еще палец. 

— Охх…

Края входа приятно жгло, мир расплывался, рассыпался радужными искрами, девчонки хихикали, оттягивали дырку, хлопали по ней и бедрам, отчего горячая сладкая волна поднималась вверх, Баки тихо мычал, все внутри трепетало и жаждало большего. 

— Вот оно, — Пеппер надавила ему на простату. Баки со стоном выгнулся, стало хорошо, томно. — Ну как?

— М-м, — отозвался Баки, мотая головой. Удовольствием захлестывало и словно тащило куда-то вверх. 

— Думаешь, вставить пятый? 

— Давай, у нас пальцы тонкие, совсем не то что у Стива. 

Тут они захихикали, Баки ощутил, как вдавился еще один, стало тесно, жарко, много и так хорошо. 

Баки плавал на волнах удовольствия, ритмичные движения внутри бились сладким пульсом, нарастало напряжение, хотелось еще, больше, пальцев не хватало. 

— Смотри, как подмахивает. 

— Такой сладкий, аж обидно, что у меня члена нет. 

— Да, вставить охота, мочи нет. 

— Надо найти вибратор, у Баки наверняка есть. 

— Не могу оторваться, ох, он даже не отпускает, смотри, как сжался. 

Вверху что-то промелькнуло, раздался грохот, музыка резко смолкла. Баки скосил глаза. Из проигрывателя торчал щит, распополамив его и воткнувшись в стену. Баки повернул голову, в поле зрения очутился Стив, белый, взбешенный, сжавший кулаки. За его плечом возвышался Тор и зажимал рот, явно пытаясь не заржать.

— Сти-ив, — Баки расплылся в улыбке, охнул, когда из него вытащили пальцы. 

Стив склонился над ним, взгляд светлый, пылающий ледяной яростью. Кажется, Баки сейчас станет еще лучше. Его подняли за грудки, Баки обнял Стива, удовлетворенно вздохнул. 

— Дамы, прошу нас оставить, — голосом, полным арктического льда, произнес Стив. 

— Стив, у нас вечеринка! Давай все вме… ой!

Баки увидел, как Тор закинул хихикающую Пеппер на плечо и подхватил жалующуюся Наташу на второе. 

— Девушки, пора принять протрезвляющую настойку. И кажется, асгардская выпивка не подходит людям. 

— Тор, твоя попа тоже очень ничего, — висевшая вниз головой Наташа принялась щупать его задницу, переглядываясь и перемигиваясь с Пеппер. 

Тор аккуратно вышел, стараясь не задеть косяки своей ношей.

Баки проводил их взглядом, мир ритмично сотрясался, дверь гостиной отдалялась, потом все перевернулось вверх дном, под спину ударило что-то мягкое, потолок взлетел вверх. 

— Ой… 

Стив навис над ним, шлепнул по бедру, Баки, предвкушающе застонав, широко раздвинул ноги. Стив огладил его пах горячей шершавой ладонью, коротко коснулся головкой растянутой дырки и сразу качнулся вперед, одним сильным, неотвратимым движением входя до конца. Баки захрипел, перед глазами вспыхнуло белым, внутри обожгло сладкой болью, он со вскриком подкинул бедра вверх, встречая Стива. 

— Больше. Никакого. Асгардского. Пойла, — раздельно, жестко втрахивая каждое слово, произнес Стив. 

Баки только скулил, почти ничего не слыша, сил едва хватало, чтобы принимать Стива, его мощные, присваивающие движения. Член таранил задницу, выворачивал дырку на возврате и жестко въебывал все обратно. Баки орал, захлебываясь от восторга, его на бешеной скорости несло к краю, еще немного — и скинет вниз. 

— Лежит. На диване. Открытый. Разьебанный, — рычал Стив, вытрахивая из него душу. — Весь напоказ! 

— Стив, Стив! — взвыл Баки, содрогаясь в оргазме. 

Стив оскалился, не замедлившись ни на секунду, трахая его сквозь оргазм, выжимая еще и еще. 

Баки хрипел, конвульсивно сжимался, его хлестало огненным лентами вышибающего удовольствия. Стив медленно двигался, тяжко проходясь жестким членом по горящему огнем нутру. Баки обмяк, содрогнувшись последний раз, заскулил жалобно, а Стив ощерился, вытащил член и закончил в несколько рваных рывков, выплеснувшись ему на живот, мягкий выжатый член и раскрытую дырку. Упал рядом, подгреб Баки, уткнулся в шею, тяжело дыша. 

Баки постепенно приходил в себя, оргазм и трах прочистил мозги, возвращалось трезвое мышление. 

— Нихуево нас накрыло, — вспомнив весь последний час, простонал Баки. 

И как теперь смотреть Пеппер в глаза? С Нат-то у них всякое бывало за эти долгие зимние годы. 

— Сухой закон на месяц, — сказал Стив. — Для всех. Джарвис, отметь.

ИИ звякнул в ответ, а Баки подумал, что надо бы выклянчить у Тора еще кувшин этого бухла и запереться на этаже со Стивом.


End file.
